A New Arrival in Story Brooke
by hawkeyeflame1921
Summary: A mysterious little girl arrives in Story Brooke, lost and looking for her mother. She comes across Granny's Diner, where the Charmings, Hook, and Regina have gathered for lunch, but how do they know her mother? Will she be a friend or an enemy? Rated for language and (possible) suggestive scenes. Lots of CaptainSwan, Snowing, and more.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**A New Arrival in Story Brooke**

 **A/N:** **So this is the first chapter of my first Once fic! Yay! I've been on such a Once kick lately. I bought a Hook blanket and a dagger necklace and changed my phone backgrounds, and now this. I've kind of been wanting to make a Once fic for a while now, but I didn't really know what to write until now. I hope you guys like it. Please leave a review to let me know what your thoughts about this chapter are. I'm looking forward to how this story will develop and what new things I can add when the show starts again. Thank you all for reading. I love you, and I hope you enjoy the fic. I'll try to update it as often as possible, but I do have a bad habit of not updating for a while. Hopefully that won't happen with this fic, but you might want to follow this just to be safe.**

 **Anywhore, now on to the story.**

 **Chapter** **1** **:** **Arrival**

It was a normal day in Story Brooke, and Granny's diner was having it's usual lunch rush. Snow and Charming were sitting with Emma, Henry, and their baby, Neil, having a nice family lunch.

The door suddenly opened and a small girl walked in. Her eyes were a light blue that almost looked white, and her long blood red hair was pulled up into two ponytails. She wore a royal purple floor-length dress, giving her a look of royalty.

"You've got to be kidding me," Regina said once she saw the child. "That witch had a kid?" Her voice was slightly louder than she had intended.

Everyone turned to look at the girl.

"Um, Hi," the girl hesitantly spoke. "I'm looking for my mommy. Has anyone seen her?"

"Bloody hell," Killian muttered to himself.

Emma gave him a questioning look before looking at the girl. "Maybe we should discuss how to find her outside…Henry, look after her for a minute."

"Okay, Mom," Henry replied, not entirely sure of what was going on.

"Emma, we'll help," Snow said as she stood up.

"We will," Charming asked, standing up with her.

"Of course we will," she confidently said.

"Let's go outside to discuss this then…Regina, Killian, you should come too," Emma said.

Once the adults walked outside, the little girl sat down next to Henry.

"Are we really going to try to find her," Regina asked. "She'd only bring us more trouble."

"What are you talking about? She's not a bad person," Snow said in a defensive tone.

"You don't know her like I do. She can be pretty vicious when she wants to be."

"Regardless of whether she's good or not, we can't just let this kid try to find her alone," Emma interrupted.

"I'm with Regina on this one, love. If you want to find that bloody witch, go ahead, but leave me out of it," Hook said before storming off.

"What was that all about," Emma asked, looking at her parents and Regina.

"I'm guessing she dated the pirate," Regina said.

"We don't have good reason to believe that, Regina," Snow said.

"His reaction was enough for me to believe it, but fine. If you want to find her, we need to split up into groups. Snow, you and Charming can look after the kid. Emma, you can search the woods, and I'll ask Robin to help you."

"Where will you be looking," Snow asked.

"Someone has to talk to the pirate, and I doubt that he would tell any of you if he did actually date her," Regina replied.

"I'm going with you. Robin and his men can search the woods without me," Emma said.

"Fine, but no matter what happens, I need you to stay calm. Don't let her get inside your head, and don't do anything stupid. The last thing we need is to piss her off," Regina said before getting her phone out of her pocket.

"Why is everyone so afraid of her," Snow asked. "She helped me when I was running away from you in the Enchanted Forest."

"I'm not sure why she helped you, but she probably had something to gain from it. She's worse than Gold, so we need to get on her good side, which means that we need to find her before she finds her daughter," Regina replied as she sent a message to Robin.

"Worse than Gold? How can anyone be worse than the dark one," Emma asked.

"Play nice and you won't have to find out," Regina said. She put her phone back in her pocket.

"Are you guys gonna find my mommy or not," the small girl said. She was standing in the door way, listening to their conversation.

"We'll do whatever we can to help," Snow said in a gentle tone.

Henry opened the door. "Sorry, she snuck out while I was ordering food," he said.

"It's fine, Henry. We were just about to leave anyways," Emma said.

"I'm guessing that we should stay here then."

"I'll stay with you two and Niel," Snow said. "It'll be fun." She smiled.

"I'll stay too," Charming said. "Let's go back inside and finish eating."

As soon as the four went inside, Regina looked at Emma.

"Look, if we find her there, just let me do the talking. I know how to deal with her, and I don't need you to piss her off whether it's intentional or not," the former queen said.

"Fine, but you've got to give me more information so I know who we're dealing with here," Emma reluctantly agreed. "I don't even know her name," she added.

"She goes by the name of Alice, and not the Wonderland one. I don't know a lot, and I'm not even sure if that's her real name or what her title is, but I once tried to hire her to help me find Snow," Regina replied as she walked away from the diner.

"I guess I can't be surprised that you tried to get her help, since you've made so many deals with Gold," Emma commented, following her.

"She wouldn't help me though, since she had no interest in anything I had to offer. She didn't want money or anything like that, so I didn't really have anything to give her," Regina continued. "It was hard to find her back then, but maybe your pirate can help us find her now since he seems to know her better than I do."

"If you didn't make a deal with her, how do you know that she's worse than Gold," Emma asked.

"I've heard stories. Even The Dark One had warned me not to go looking for her."

"How did you find her?"

"She can only be found when she wants, so one day she just showed up and asked what I had to offer in exchange for her help," Regina said.

"But why did she show up if she knew that you had nothing that interested her," the savior asked.

"I don't know. Her motives are even more difficult to figure out than Rumplestilskin's. She turned down every offer I made then left," Regina replied.


	2. Chapter 2: The Pirate and the Mystery Wo

**A New Arrival in Story Brooke**

 **A/N:** **So I decided to do a double update because I had originally made chapter one way too long. Thank you for reading, and please review/favorite. I do recommend following this story or me as an author because sometimes I get really busy or I'm having a lot of issues that get in the way of writing, so there may be large gaps of time between updates sometimes, but I'm trying to get better at updating more often. I'm sorry if it takes a while to update after this one, but please understand that life tends to get in the way of me doing the things that I love.**

 **That being said, let's move on to the story.**

 **Chapter** **2** **:** **The Pirate and the Mystery Woman**

Killian stepped on his ship and went down to his office. He pulled out his flask and took a sip as he walked to his chair.

"It's been a while, but everything looks the same. Same ship, and even the same drinking problem. You never change, do you, Killian," a familiar voice said from behind him.

The pirate turned to see a woman who was about the same height as him. Her skin was pale like the snow that fell in Story Brooke in the winter, and her hair was as red as all of the blood that had been spilled on his ship throughout it's many years of existence. She wore tight black leather pants with long black high-heeled boots, and a black and red corset which was on top of a white shirt.

"What do you want," the pirate asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I'm here for some information," the woman said as she stepped closer to him. "You already know what that information is, so why don't you make this easy for yourself and tell me." She stood close enough for their faces to be a mere inch apart.

The woman smirked and leaned her head forward to whisper in his ear, "or maybe you like doing things the _hard_ way."

Killian rolled his eyes and tried to reject her advances. "Just leave me out of this. The others will tell you what you need to know, and I'm not interested in dealing with you again."

"So harsh," the woman said and gently placed a hand on his chest. "Does this mean you've stolen someone else's wife again?"

He glared at her. "I haven't stolen anyone's wife."

"The Dark One would say otherwise," she replied with a smirk, knowing how much he hated talking about his past.

"Then why don't you go ask the bloody Dark One for the information," Killian asked in annoyance.

The woman smirked and moved her face closer to his as if she were about to kiss him. "Consider this a favor for an ex lover," she said just as the sound of footsteps on the stairs slipped into the room.

"Hook, we need to talk," Regina said as she entered the room. She stopped when she saw the woman standing close to him.

"What the hell is going on here," Emma immediately asked upon seeing Killian and the mystery woman standing so close.

"So that's who it is," the woman thought aloud as she used magic to immobilize the two other women. She turned to look at Emma. "So this is the Savior that I heard so much about. And she's your new love? I can see why you like her, but that's an interesting choice. The pirate and the so-called savior; this town might actually be a little bit intriguing after all," the mystery woman said.

"Leave her alone," Killian replied harshly, but was instantly silenced by the woman's magic.

"We came to find you and get you back to the kid, so don't hurt anyone," Regina said.

"So you're working with your enemy now? Have you told her the amount of villages and towns that were destroyed in your quest to find her mother? Did you mention all the lives that you took by your own hand, or how ruthless you were, or have you grown soft," the woman asked the former queen.

"I know all about her past, but what I don't know is how you play into all of this," Emma said before Regina could speak.

"Swan, I told you to let me handle this," Regina murmured to her.

"Yes, but that was before we saw her all over Hook," Emma argued.

"Emma, that was," Hook tried to say, but he was silenced by magic once again.

"If you want your precious savior to remain unharmed, you and the Queen will take me to my daughter," the woman said. "I will leave Miss Swan here unharmed if you do."

"We'll do it," Regina said before anyone else could react.

"Wonderful," the woman said, and with a wave of her hand Killian and Regina were free to walk. "Hurry or I just might change my mind about harming her. Although it would be a shame to ruin that pretty face, I wouldn't mind having to."

"Fine, I'll go with you," Killian reluctantly agreed.

"How lovely, we can catch up on our way," the woman replied as Killian and Regina led her up the stairs and off of the ship.

"How did you even get here," Regina asked after a few moments of walking in silence.

"The same way you did it the last time, obviously," Alice replied. "I suppose I should change into something more appropriate for this world," she said as she walked. With a wave of her hand, Alice's white shirt disappeared and her black pants were transformed into a skirt that was just barely long enough to cover her. "Ah, that's better."

"Bloody hell, you're even worse in this world," Killian said, rolling his eyes at her.

"You know you'd love it if you weren't so busy chasing after the savior," she dismissively replied.

"So, what's the story here," Regina asked before Killian could respond.

"What do you mean," Alice asked as though she didn't know.

"You know what I mean. You and the pirate seem to have a history," Regina replied.

"Can't you tell? He's the father of my child," Alice said with a smirk.

"That's a bloody lie," Killian yelled.

"Is it," Regina asked Alice.

"It is, though if you knew about our past, you'd be surprised that he isn't," Alice said. "We traveled together for many years, and it was fun for a while, but I found better things to do. I did return for a little while after I heard about The Dark One's wife, but my interest in pirate life had decreased and I grew bored of him."

"So I was right; you two did have a relationship," Regina commented.

"No, nothing like that. Think of it as more of a mutual understanding. There were no feelings involved, at least not for me. I helped him with a few treasure hunts, fights, getting supplies, and of course there was a lot of sex," Alice replied.

"Bloody hell, Ali, do you really need to tell everyone," Killian angrily asked before Regina could speak.

"Would you prefer her to think that it was a real relationship?"

"You could've left it at no."

"Just keep walking, Killian. The sooner we get there, the less time she'll have for asking questions," Alice said in a dismissive tone.


	3. Chapter 3: The Reunion

**A New Arrival in Story Brooke**

 **A/N:** **So I accidentally made Chapter 2 too long to…Oops. Well, at least that means good news for you (hopefully) because now it's a triple update! Please review/favorite, and I do still recommend following the story and/or me just in case.**

 **Please let me know what you think. :D**

 **Chapter** **3** **:** **The Reunion**

"Why did you even come here," Killian asked. "You could've easily avoided the curse."

"That is nothing of your concern," she replied.

"It's a concern if you're planning to harm anyone here," Regina chimed in.

"My intentions are my business. Just take me to my daughter and you won't have to worry about anyone getting harmed today," Alice said.

"There it is," Regina said, pointing to Granny's Diner.

"Great, now let me leave," Killian said.

"No one is leaving yet. We are going inside first," Alice sternly said before walking across the street.

A car nearly hit her, but her magic froze the car and driver in time.

"Don't you know how to look before crossing a road," Killian annoyedly asked.

"I have no need to," she replied, not even looking back.

Inside the diner, the Charmings and the mysterious girl were eating lunch.

"So what's your name," Henry asked the girl in a friendly tone.

"Violet, but some people just call me Vi," the girl said before taking a bite of her hamburger.

"Do you know how you got here," Snow asked Violet.

"The stupid curse that you people made," Violet replied as she finished her fourth hamburger.

"Are you sure your mother is here," Charming asked in a serious tone.

"Of course she's here," Violet said. "If I'm here, she is too. We just got a little separated.."

"Do you like it here so far," Henry asked.

"It seems kind of dull, but at least the food isn't bad," she replied.

She was about to ask for another burger when she stopped, as if she felt a presence near her.

"What's wrong," Snow asked.

Violet silently looked out the window just in time to see a car stop as if it were suddenly frozen. She smiled and jumped out of the booth before happily running out the door.

"Mama," she yelled while running to Alice.

Alice crouched down to hug Violet when she reached her, then picked her up. "There you are," she said with a smile.

"There, you're back with your daughter, so free us," Killian said.

Alice waved her hand. "There, your little Savior is free, so go back to your ship. Regina, you are free to leave if you want."

"I might stick around a little longer. It's interesting to see how you act around your daughter," Regina said as Hook walked away.

"Mommy, can I curse her," Violet asked.

"Maybe some other time," Alice replied.

"Okay," the little girl said with a sigh. She suddenly cheered up as though she remembered something. "Can I at least have another hamburger," she asked.

"How many have you had so far," Alice asked as she walked to Granny's with Violet in her arms.

"Only about four and a lot of fries," Violet replied.

"Then you'll need more," Alice said, opening the door and walking in.

She placed Violet on the floor and walked to the counter to order.

"What can I do for ya," Granny asked.

"I'll take ten hamburgers with fries," Alice said as Violet walked back to the booth where the Charmings sat.

"I knew Mom would find her for you," Henry said with a smile before glancing at Regina, who smiled back.

Alice walked over to their booth while Granny cooked the food.

"Hi, Ali," Snow said.

"Hey," Charming quietly said.

"Thank you for taking care of her," Alice said. "You will be heavily rewarded in addition to having this lunch for free."

"You don't need to do that," Snow replied. "Violet is a wonderful kid. Besides, I never did get to thank you for helping me back then."

"There is no need to thank me for that. I had my own reasons for helping you," she said as she sat next to her daughter before turning to look at Charming. "Still upset about the past, David?"

"The past," Snow asked, looking from Alice to Charming.

"It's a long story," Charming said.

"Well, thank you anyways. I suppose I owe you a favor as well," Alice said.

Granny brought over two plates with hamburgers and french fries on each one. "Here are two. The table isn't big enough for all of them so I'll bring more when you're done."

"Thank you," Violet cheerfully said before devouring the first hamburger.

"How can you eat so much," Henry asked in amazement.

"She's a growing girl; she needs a small feast," Alice replied for Violet, who had a mouth full of french fries.

Alice picked up the two plates and placed hers in front of Violet.

"How many can she eat," Henry asked.

"I ordered ten, so that should be enough," Alice replied, placing the empty plate in front of her.

"Aren't you eating too," Snow asked Alice.

"I'm not hungry right now," the red haired woman replied. "It's good to see that your son is well behaved."

"Henry is our grandson," Snow corrected her.

"I meant the baby," Alice said. "I always hated noisy children, but yours hasn't made many sounds so far."

"All babies get noisy sometimes," Snow replied with a smile.

"Not me," Violet said proudly. "I was a quiet baby."

"You were, but there are no children similar to you," Alice responded.


	4. Chapter 4: Unknown Motives

**A New Arrival in Story Brooke**

 **A/N:** **Alright, time for another chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Thank you all for the favorites/follows and thank you so much for reading this. You are all beautiful peoples. Please continue to read this story because things haven't even begun yet. ;)**

 **Chapter** **4** **: Unknown Motives**

Killian ran onto his ship and down to his quarters just as Emma opened the door. He tried to kiss her but she stopped him.

"Mind telling me what the hell just happened here," she asked in a serious tone.

"Emma, it's not what it looked like," he replied. "She was trying to get me to tell her where he kid was, but I kept pushing her away."

"Am I supposed to believe that," Emma asked, clearly unamused.

"It's the truth," Killian nearly yelled. "Look at me; you know that I'm telling the truth."

She looked him in the eyes then sighed. "Fine, you're right, but why would she go to you for that? What really happened between you two?"

"I knew her, but that was a long time ago. It doesn't matter now," He replied.

"It does matter because she's here now. Is she a threat or should we help her find a way back?"

"Just stay away from her. If she wants to go back, she'll leave soon." He sat in his chair, picking his flask up again.

"How would she get back if no one else can," Emma asked.

"She's more resourceful than others," Killian said before drinking from his flask. "Can we stop talking about her now? My flask isn't big enough for this."

She looked at him suspiciously. "Why don't you want to talk about her?"

"There are some things that don't need to be discussed," he replied as he drank more.

"Did she break your heart or something," she sarcastically asked.

"Nothing like that," he said. "I've only had one other love, and you know how well that turned out."

"Then why don't you want me to know what happened? Or should I just ask her instead," Emma asked in a more serious tone.

"Stay as far away from her as you can," Killian nearly growled.

Shocked by his reaction, Emma asked, "why should I?"

"She's already threatened you once; do you really want her to act on that threat," he almost yelled. "Just stay away from her, for your safety and Henry's."

"I've been threatened a lot, especially since I got here. Do you really think I'm afraid of her," Emma slightly raised her voice as she spoke.

"No, but you should be. All those other villains are nothing compared to her. Not even The bloody Dark One would ever try to fight her," Killian angrily yelled.

"If she attacks anyone, do you really think we shouldn't try? You know her better than I do, so you might be able to help us fight, or at least reason with her." Her anger grew with each response he gave.

"If she attacks anyone, don't fighter. She would only go after you next," he replied. "Just stay away from her; it's the best way to not piss her off."

"Why are you and Regina so afraid of her?"

"I've seen how cruel she can be," he replied. His expression suddenly changed from anger to dark and brooding.

"Then tell me," Emma said in a soft, soothing tone.

"Fine, but don't blame me if you get nightmares, Swan," he replied.

At the diner, Violet was finishing her tenth burger and fries meal.

"So, do you plan on staying here for a while, or will you go back soon," Snow asked Alice.

"We might stay here for a while to see how interesting this place can be," Alice replied.

"Yay! I get to eat more burgers," Violet yelled.

Alice laughed. "Yes, you can have as many as you want."

Charming suddenly stood, looking at Alice. "We need to talk," he said in a serious tone.

"If you're trying to intimidate me, it isn't working," Alice said, not looking away from Violet.

"Just follow me," he said in a stern tone.

Alice sighed annoyedly. "Vi, I'll be right back." She stood and walked out the door behind Charming.

They went around the corner to an alley to avoid others.

"What is it," Alice asked.

"What's your real reason for staying here? It can't be the hamburgers," he said.

"That is none of your business. All that you need to know is that I'm not here for you or your family, so try not to cause any trouble," she replied.

His anger grew. "You may not be here for us, but you're here for someone or something, so tell me. I can help you find what you're looking for so you can leave quickly."

Alice chuckled. "What makes you think that I'm here for something specific?"

"You and I both know that you wouldn't have just let some spell take you to another land. Why did you come here?"

Alice turned to walk away. "You should be more concerned with your family. They need you, and you need to stay out of my way."

"If you threaten them," David began to say.

"You'll what? You can't harm me, and neither can anyone else in your family. What I do is none of your business, so let's just leave it at that," she said before walking back to the diner.

Emma sat down in shock. "So…she really did that?"

"Aye," Killian said with a nod.

"But, if she's so cruel, why didn't Mom think so?"

He shrugged. "Maybe Ali helped her. If she did, she there's no way of knowing why."

"What about her kid," Emma asked. "Is she..?"

"Is she what? A monster," Killian asked.

"No," she replied. "Is she yours?"

He frowned. "Why the bloody hell would you think that?"

"You told me about your past with her, so it could have happened," she said.

"It didn't. I don't know who the kid's father is, but he might be dead already," Killian angrily said.

"Why would she kill him? She obviously cares about Violet, and you said that she has motives for everything she does. Why should that be any different? What if she just wanted to have a kid with someone she loves," Emma replied.

"I don't know what her motive for that was, and I don't care. All I know is that she and Violet need to get the hell out of Story Brooke."


	5. Chapter 5: And So the Game Begins

**A New Arrival in Story Brooke**

 **A/N: I hope you're all excited for the back stories, right? Well, maybe not a full back story…You'll have to keep reading to find out. ;P**

 **Thanks for all of the comments, favorites, and follows. Please continue to do so, especially commenting. I would love to hear your feedback.**

 **Chapter** **5: And So the Game Begins**

Alice suddenly appeared next to Killian while he and Emma were talking. "Oh? You want to get rid of me so soon?"

The couple looked at her.

"What do you want," Killian asked while glaring at her.

Alice gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Captain," she said with a smirk. "I'm not here for arguments." She sat on his desk.

"Then what are you here for," he asked, still glaring.

"It's a _private_ matter," she said, glancing at Emma.

Emma glared at Alice. "There's nothing you can say to him that you can't say to me."

Killian sighed. "Love, you'd better go."

Emma looked at him. "Why should I?"

He looked at her. "You bloody well know what she could do to you."

Alice smirked. "Or maybe I'd do something more fun."

Emma glared at her. "Fine." She walked away.

Alice waited until Emma was far away before speaking. "She seems a bit too clingy for your taste, or has your taste changed?"

He glared at her. "Shouldn't you be at the diner with your kid?"

She smiled. "I am, but that's not your business."

"Then what do you want," he asked with a suspicious look.

Alice stood up and walked to him. She stood so close that their noses almost touched. "I'm interested in a little information," she seductively whispered.

"I'm not interested in what you're trying to do," Killian said.

"Oh, but I think you will be." She smirked. "I just need a few bits of information, and I won't tell her about this."

"What," he could barely say before she pulled him close and pressed her lips against his, kissing him deeply.

Killian pulled her closer, kissing back for a minute before ending the kiss. "I told you that I'm not interested."

"I can't wait to see her reaction when I tell her about our kiss," Alice said with a smirk.

He sat on his chair and looked up at her. "What do you want this time?"

She walked over to him and sat on his desk. "Tell me about this town, and your experience here."

Killian rolled his eyes. "What's the point in me telling you when you already know everything?"

Alice leaned forward. "Just tell me and I won't hurt you or her…today."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Fine." He sighed and leaned back, knowing that she could hurt him if he lied. "Is there anything specific?"

"I want to know everything," she said with a mischievous smile.

"Fine. I s'ppose you want me to start with the curse." Killian told her the story of how Story Brooke came to be, and everything that happened before Alice's arrival.

At Granny's Diner, the Charmings, Violet, and Alice were still eating lunch together, though Violet was doing most of the eating.

Snow looked at David as he sat back down. "Is something wrong," she whispered to him.

"No, we were just talking about the past," David replied while glaring at Alice.

Alice looked at Violet. "Would you like to explore the town," she asked her daughter.

Violet smiled. "Yes! Let's go!" She excitedly hopped off of the seat.

Alice smiled and stood up. She looked at the Charmings and said, "we'll see you later." She then looked at Violet, saying, "let's go, little witch."

Violet smiled back as she grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her towards the door.

Alice laughed and opened the door. "Calm down, we haven't even gotten to the interesting parts of town yet."

As they walked down the street, Violet looked into the windows of each store that they walked by, asking her mother about them.

At the end of the road, Alice stopped outside of Mr. Gold's shop. She looked at Violet with a smile. "Wait here. I'll let you know when you can come in."

Violet nodded.

Alice stood and her smile faded as she turned towards the door.

When she walked into the shop, she looked around and smirked. "Some things never change," she said to Rumplestilskin, who was polishing a dagger.

Rumplestilskin looked up. "I knew there was something terrible here," he said while narrowing his eyes at her.

"You're one to talk," Alice replied while walking towards him. "You even brought your little toys with you."

"What do you want," he nearly growled.

"Well, I see that you've decided to skip all the pleasantries. How bold." She smirked as she spoke. "Actually, stupid is a better word for it."

"I'm not interested in your threats or deals," Rumplestilskin said, glaring at her.

Alice smiled mischievously. "Perhaps I should be speaking to someone else. Someone who can get me what I want."

He knew exactly who she meant. "You're not getting anywhere near her," he said.

"How sweet; the powerful little coward has found another love." She smirked, finally reaching the counter. "This one might actually last longer, though you were always reckless with your relationships. First your wife hated you and left you, then your little student betrayed you. Honestly, you should have seen that one coming, but now you have a pretty servant who fell for the pathetic little beast that you are."

"Get out," Rumplestilskin nearly growled while glaring at her.

"You don't seem to be understanding your situation." She smirked and grabbed his collar, holding something sharp up to his neck.

To his surprise, the sharp object she was holding was his dagger.

She smiled. "Such a pretty little knife. It would be a shame to ruin it with your dirty blood, but you already ruined it." She let go of him, but still firmly held the dagger.

"What do you want," Rumplestilskin asked, hiding his fear beneath clever thoughts.

Alice held the dagger upright, turning it around with her finger on the end of it. She carefully examined the dagger. "Yes, this is a lovely blade. I think I'll keep this for a while." She smirked. "It might come in handy."

He glared at her, but looked up when he heard the bell on the door ring. When he didn't see anyone, he looked down and saw a little girl who looked exactly like Alice.

Violet looked at Rumplestilskin. "Mama, is this loser really supposed to be the dark one," she asked.

Alice didn't take her eyes off of him. "Unfortunately, yes." She looked down at Violet. "Would you like to have a little fun?"

The girl smirked. "Of course."

Rumplestilskin looked at the two. "She's just like you," he said in a displeased tone.

"Thank you," Violet said with a smile as Alice handed her the dagger. "Let's have some fun now." She smirked and held the dagger towards him. "Bring me the most powerful item you have here, aside from this dagger."

Rumplestilskin suddenly walked to the back room then walked out with a small vial filled with a light pink liquid. He placed it on the counter for Violet.

Alice picked up the vial and looked at it. "A bottle of true love…this is the most powerful thing you have? You've gone soft." She smirked as she dropped the vial on the floor, causing it to shatter. "Try harder."

Violet looked at her mother. "This isn't as fun as I thought it would be."

"He's very dull for a Dark One," Alice said as Violet handed the dagger back to her. She looked at Rumplestilskin and smirked, saying, "This never happened," as she and Violet suddenly disappeared in a black cloud.

Rumplestilskin paused, feeling like he missed something, then continued to shine what he thought was his dagger.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I can't believe it's been a month. I keep telling myself that I'll start updating my fics sooner but then life happens and motivation sometimes isn't there. Anywhore, here's another chapter for you. I hope you like it. If not, tell me in a review.  
If you do like it, let me know what you liked and what you want to see next in a review. I'll message you back as soon as possible :)  
If you have any suggestions for stories to add that haven't been in the show yet, let me know in a review or pm.  
Thank you for all of the reviews, fave's, and alerts. Much love to all of my fellow Oncers! You guys give me more motivation to write, and very helpful feedback. Please continue to read and review. I love reading feedback and I take your suggestions  
into consideration.  
I'm sure you are all sick of my rambling, so on to the story.

Chapter 6: A New Player

Alice and Violet walked deep into the woods. A squirrel jumped on Violet's shoulder and she smiled. "Look Mommy," she said.  
Alice looked down and smiled at her daughter. "Once we get a place to live while we're here, you can pick out any pet you want..or create one," Alice said. "Now, let's see what we can find in this forest."  
"Okay," Violet cheerfully replied.  
Soon the mother and daughter found an empty space a little past the middle of the forest. In this wide, empty space, there was no life, vegetal or otherwise. The space was just big enough for a small mansion.  
"This seems like a good place to stay," Alice commented. She used her magic to create a large house. The house was made of dark bricks and looked like it had been there for ages. There were vines growing in many places on the outside of the house, and  
the front steps looked as though they were decaying. From the outside, anyone would think that the house was old and haunted.  
"Whoa, that looks awesome," Violet excitedly said.  
Alice smiled at her daughter. "Let's go in."  
Violet happily nodded.  
Alice held Violet's hand and walked into the house. The foyer had a black chandelier with bright lights, and a long black carpet in the middle of the floor. The black cherry wooden floor looked as new as it was, and a grand staircase with black metal  
railing curved up to an open space on the second floor, which lead to two long hallways that were lined with rooms. To the left of the foyer, there was a living room with black furniture and a fireplace. Straight forward there was a hallway that connected  
the foyer to the kitchen. All of the walls were lined with black paint with dark red paint lining the top of each wall that flowed down, giving the illusion of blood dripping down the walls.  
"Whoa," Violet said in amazement, "it looks so cool!"  
Alice laughed. "Let's go see your room."  
They walked up the staircase and down the hallway on the right side. Alice opened the door at the end of the hallway, then turned on the light once Violet walked into the room. The walls were black with a large royal purple dragon on one wall and Violet  
roses on the others. There was a large black bed against the back wall, with flowers in the black wooden headboard. A black and purple dresser with curved sides and a large mirror sat against the opposite wall. The floor was black cherry wood, like  
the rest of the house, but there was a large, circular rug that was royal purple.  
Violet excitedly jumped on the bed. "I love it," she said to Alice, grinning as she snuggled some of the various stuffed animals that were on the bed.  
Alice smiled. "That's good. We'll probably be here until this town gets boring."  
"Are we gonna cause chaos," Violet excitedly asked.  
"Possibly," Alice replied. "For now, let's get settled in, and then we'll decide what to do."  
"Okay, mommy," Violet said before jumping off of the bed.  
"Want to go see your art room," Alice asked.  
"Yes," Violet excitedly yelled.  
The two walked back into the hall and to the first room on the left. Alice opened the door and turned on the light. The room had black and Violet striped walls and a black ceiling fan that had lilac flowers painted on the blades. In front of a large window,  
there was an easel with a large blank canvas, and a stack of canvases sitting on the floor next to it. On the other side of the easel was a small black table with a palate and many bottles of paint sitting on top. On the other side of the wall, there  
was an artist desk with a large sketchbook sitting on it and a variety of different pencils and colored pencils sitting next to it. One of the walls had a large blank space for Violet to paint on.  
Violet walked into the room and excitedly began to examine the paints and colored pencils. "Ooh, you got me all of the colors," she happily said.  
Alice smiled softly. "Of course I did. You can't create art without the proper tools."  
"It's great!" She ran to her mom and hugged her. "I love this house."  
Alice laughed as she hugged Violet back. "Good. I'm not sure how long we'll be here, so we needed a suitable house for now."  
"It's definitely suitable for this world," Violet replied with a grin.  
"Oh, and your closet is full of new clothes to suit this world," Alice said. "You can look at those later though. Let's go see the music room."  
"A music room? Cool," the child excitedly yelled.  
Alice laughed. "Follow me," she said before walking out of the room and down the hall. She stopped at the room right in front of the staircase, and opened the door.  
When she turned the light on, they could see the room's large black chandelier on the ceiling, and black walls that were lined with dark red music notes.

Later that afternoon, just as Violet was deciding which art form to do, she saw a large blimp flying over the edge of the forest. It was still far away from their house, but Violet was curious, so she immediately ran out of her room and down the hall  
to Alice's room.  
"Mommy, there's a weird-looking blimp flying over the woods near the town," she yelled as she knocked on the door.  
Alice opened the door. "A blimp?"  
"Yeah, come look," Violet replied and grabbed Alice's hand, pulling her mom towards her bedroom. "You gotta see this."  
Once they reached Violet's room, Alice looked out the window and saw the blimp just as it crashed. "Great, the untold stories have arrived," she said in annoyance. "Vi, stay away from those people. It's probably best for us to stay here. I'll make sure  
that they can't get near the house."  
"Okay, Mommy," Violet said with a nod.  
"Good. I'll be right back," Alice replied before leaving the room. She went outside and created a barrier so nobody could get near the house or see it.  
Once done, Alice went back into the house and walked to the kitchen. The kitchen had black marble counters with black cherry wooden cabinets. The large black stove was sitting against a wall between two counters. The left side of the counters curved out,  
creating a bar space, and there were five black bar stools that had dark red cushions. All of the walls were black and red striped, and the floors were black cherry wood, like the rest of the house. Alice walked past the open doorway into the dining  
room, which had black walls with dark red paint dripping down, and the same flooring as the kitchen. Underneath the long black dining table was a large circular rug with a black and red swirl design. She stood in front of the table and used magic  
to prepare a large feast before going to the intercom that was on the wall.  
"Dinner is ready," she said into the intercom so Violet could hear her. Right when she took her finger off the button, she heard tinny footsteps running towards her at an incredible speed.  
"FOOD," Violet yelled as she pulled out a chair and sat on it.  
"I made all of your favorite foods from this world," Alice said with a smile as she sat down across from Violet.  
The two quickly ate the entire feast, which could have fed a dozen people. Once they finished, they decided to venture out into the forest, protected by magic so that no one could sense them unless they wanted to be noticed.  
As they walked, Violet kept stopping to talk to and pet every furry creature that she came across. She cheerfully had quick conversations with squirrels, birds, and so on, asking them about this world and if they were in the Enchanted Forest before Story  
Brooke was created.  
Soon, they came across the wrecked blimp. "Stay here," Alice said while a few yards away from the blimp.  
Violet nodded and went back to playing with the forest creatures.  
Alice quietly examined the wreckage very carefully. She noticed a dead woman laying by a tree. "Looks like there's a new player to this little game," she said.  
"Who," Violet asked, now standing directly behind her mother, trying to see the corpse.  
"Nothing that you need to get involved in," Alice said in a serious tone as she turned around. "Let's go back to the house."  
"Why can't I play the game too," the child whined.  
"You would cause too much chaos, and it isn't time for that yet," her mother replied.  
"But when will I get to cause chaos? I wanna play!" Violet pouted.  
"Vi, stay away from them. You may be strong, but this is not the time for us to get involved yet. Maybe when something more entertaining happens," Alice replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**A New Arrival in Story Brooke**

 **A/N: If you have any suggestions for stories to add that haven't been in the show yet, let me know in a review or pm.**

 **Thank you for all of the reviews, fave's, and alerts. Much love to all of my fellow Oncers! You guys give me more motivation to write, and very helpful feedback. Please continue to read and review. I love reading feedback and I take your suggestions into consideration.**

 **Chapter 7:A Pointless Plea**

There was a sudden presence near the house in the middle of the night. Violet was busy drawing, with loud music playing on the large speakers that she had created with magic. She couldn't notice the presence, since her music drowned out all other sounds, and she was too focused on her art to care.

As the person approached the barrier, Alice walked out of her study and glided down the stairs. She wore a short black and red striped skirt with a red corset covered in black lace. Her black boots went up a little above her knee, and had bright red laces. The tall heels made an echoing click sound as she walked to the door, though Violet couldn't hear it.

Once outside, Alice transformed into a raven and flew outside of the barrier. A few yards away, she saw the Evil Queen lurking around the forest, very obviously looking for someone.

"Here to try again," Alice asked as she landed on high branch on a tree behind the Evil Queen.

The Evil Queen turned around and looked up. She smirked when she saw Alice, and said "how would you like to rule this town with me? You can torture and kill whoever you want."

Alice disappeared. "If I wanted to, I would have already done it," she said into the Evil Queen's ear, as she suddenly appeared behind the Queen. "You've made this offer before."

"Then what about the people from the Land of Untold Stories? You get around a lot, so there must be at least one person here that knows you," the Queen said as she turned around. "I bet there's someone here that you'd love to kill," she added with a smirk.

"What makes you think thar I haven't already killed anyone? You really don't know anything," Alice replied. "I guess it's understandable, since you couldn't even kill a little girl."

"She's a resourceful brat, but with your help, I can kill her entire family without any interference." The Evil Queen smirked, and added, "I have a few things to offer that you might be interested in."

"You and the cowardly Dark One using each other does not need to involve me. If two very strong and capable wizards can't kill this tiny little town, you're both useless to me," Alice said. "You have your power and intelligence; if that's not enough to get what you want, then you both overestimate yourselves.

"You know very well that those so-called heroes have certain strengths that we can't overcome," the Evil Queen said, stepping closer to Alice. "So what would it take for you to join us," she asked with a smirk.

"I have no interest in anything you have to offer, including yourself," Alice dismissively said. She turned around and started walking away.

"What if I offer you the Dark One," Evil Queen said, trying to hide her desperation behind a smirk.

Alice turned around. "What makes you think that I'd want him? I'm not you or your mother."

"My mother," the Queen asked with a slight glare. "What the hell does she have to do with any of this?"

"So he didn't tell you," Alice asked with a smirk. "Well, I suppose that makes sense. For some odd reason, his students tend to have a certain...attraction to him."

"What are you talking about," the Evil Queen said, unable to hide her anger. "Did my mother..?"

Alice nodded, and said "you're not the only apprentice he's had, and you likely won't be the last."

"Wait," Evil Queen said, trying to regain her composure, "how do I know that's true? You don't just give information away without a motive."

Alice shrugged. "If you don't believe me, there's only one way to find out." She turned and started walking away. "Good luck, Queenie," she tauntingly said. She suddenly stopped and turned around, then suddenly appeared very close to the Evil Queen. "Oh, and don't underestimate anyone," she whispered into the Queen's ear. "You never know what the future holds." With that, Alice suddenly disappeared in a cloud of black and red smoke.

The angered Evil Queen was more determined than ever to get Alice's help. As she walked back into the town, she concentrated on thinking up things to offer Alice for a deal, but could not think of anything good enough. "There must be something," she mumbled to herself as she made her way out of the woods and towards Gold's shop. She needed answers, but she had nothing to offer in exchange but herself.

When Alice arrived in her house in a puff of smoke, she was instantly greeted by a very curious Violet, who was running towards Alice.

"What happened? Are we gonna cause death and destruction now," Violet excitedly asked her mother.

Alice smiled and said, "not yet."

"Aw, why not," Violet whined.

"Vi, their chaos has just begun," Alice said. She crouched down to be at eye level with Violet. "Don't worry, this should be entertaining enough for now."

"Okay," the disappointed child said. "Do we still get to cause chaos later," she asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Of course," Alice replied with a smile.

"Yay," Violet yelled in excitement. "Wait, how are we gonna watch the chaos?"

Alice smirked. "I have a special way of doing that," she said as she stood up. "Follow me." She walked into the living room with Violet skipping behind her, and turned on the large television, which covered most of the space on the wall above the black marble fireplace.

With a wave of her hand, the television turned on, showing the Evil Queen walking to Gold's pawn shop on the left half of the screen, and the Charmings sitting in a both at Granny's diner on the right side of the screen.

"There, now we can watch the show," Alice said as she sat on the large black couch.

"Yay," Violet exclaimed in joy, then climbed up on the couch to sit next to her mother.

Alice used magic to make a large round lollipop appear in Violet's little hands. "There, now you have a snack for the show," she said with a smile.

"Yay! Thanks, Mommy," Violet cheerfully said before licking her lollipop, which was bigger than her head.


End file.
